Fard Muhammad
Fard Muhammad is an actor, editor, animator, and writer for Channel Awesome. History Born and raised in Chicago, Mr. Muhammad has worked with computers since he was five years old- ultimately getting a bachelors degree in computer science from the Illinois Institute of Technology and a masters degree in computer graphics from DePaul University. In 2010, he started to pursue stand-up comedy and improv, where he appeared in stage plays, improv performances, and stand-up comedy showcases across the city. Appearances on Channel Awesome A fan of Channel Awesome since 2009, he first appeared on the site as himself in the 2010 Charity Drive aftermath video and in the AVGN Movie Casting Call in 2011. In 2012, Fard auditioned in the Channel Awesome Casting Call for the role of Tacoma Narrows in Demo Reel- which was awarded to Malcolm Ray. However, Fard's audition went so well that he was kept on to play other characters in the future. In 2013, he first appeared on Channel Awesome in an acting role as the tough but aloof boss Mr. LeBron in Dragonbored, and later appeared as General Anesthetic in Pop Quiz Hotshot. Originally just seen as a silent enforcer of the show, the character was later extended to be a cohost- administering the movie quote lightning round between the remaining contestant and the Nostalgia Critic. The General also made a cameo appearance in the "Hocus Pocus" episode of The Nostalgia Critic. In 2016, Fard appeared as the Mysterious Stranger in the "Wild Wild West" Nostalgia Critic episode's "Something Original" sketch. Fard teamed up with Brad Jones and the rest of the Cinema Snob crew on the 2017 Pure Flix-style movie spoof, "Jesus, Bro!", where he played the character "Carlos". He later joined Brad as a cast member of "DISCO", where he played DJ Bobby. Behind the Scenes Animation Fard has done quite a few animated sequences for the site's videos. He animated the logo for Pop Quiz Hotshot, basing the design on the logo set piece in the studio. He also designed and animated the 2015 logo for Disneycember, recreating the classic Walt Disney Pictures logo animation but with Chicago skyscrapers. He also reworked the lower-third graphics for Awesome Comics (starting with the episode on Season 2 of The Flash), including an animation of the show's logo. He's created some computer graphics effects for Nostalgia Critic episodes (including "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Ghostbusters"). Most significantly, he animated the most recent official logo for Channel Awesome in 2015, being the 3rd person (after Phelous and Marobot) to create a logo sequence for the site. In collaboration with Doug Walker, Fard created the 2017 intro sequence for The Nostalgia Critic- paying homage to the intro sequence to The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and commemorating the 10th anniversary of Walker creating the Critic persona in 2007. Fard later animated the 2018 intro sequence for The Nostalgia Critic- paying homage to the intro sequences from Cowboy Bebop and Spider-Man 3. It would be the first version of the intro that featured the cast's names (including Fard himself as the animator). Other Work Fard has edited (or helped edit) the episodes of Shut Up and Talk featuring Noah Antwiler, Mat Williams, and James Rolfe. He also co-wrote the questions for Pop Quiz Hotshot and designed the show's question cards. He also provided the BB-8 droid in the Nostalgia Critic review of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Gallery Fard-ronald-mcdonald.png|Fard in the Ronald McDonald House Charity Aftermath video from December 2010. Fard-avgn-audition.png|Fard with Rob Walker at the AVGN Movie Casting Call from 2011. ScreenShot026.png|Fard as General Anesthetic with The Nostalgia Critic and Jim Jarosz in the intro to Pop Quiz Hotshot. DragonboredMeeting.png|Fard with Doug Walker in Dragonbored. JesusBroCarlosLaughing.png|Fard with David Gobble in "Jesus, Bro!" 2018CriticIntro.png|Fard's credit in the 2018 Nostalgia Critic Intro Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Orbit Report Category:Orbit report Category:Dragonbored